Never Forget Her
by ABoxOfDucks
Summary: So someone gave me this idea, Kurt talking about his Mother to Blaine after they had been dating for a bit  Kurt  has yet to tell Blaine what happened to her  Hope you like it   I dont own Glee and so on!
1. Chapter 1

The dapper young boy crawled out of bed really that morning and stretched as far as he could with a yawn, standing up walking over to the window and opening the curtain with a sigh, pulling on his pants doing the buttons on his shirt up going up his tie, and fixed his hair the same as any morning. He picked up his phone seeing that he had a text from his boyfriend. He smiled at the sweetness of it, and wonder down stairs to meet him for breakfast. Down the flight of stairs and down what seemed like a never ending hallway, until he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend.

"Good morning" Blaine's voice rung like silver bells

"I fail to see what is so good about getting up so early"

Blaine let a smile fall across his face "happy as always, I see" He teased Kurt before sitting down

Kurt couldn't help but smile "Good morning" He took his boyfriends hand as he got lost in his eyes for a moment

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked softly

"Very" Kurt started at Blaine for a moment "I wanted to ask you something, my dad was wondering if you were free to join us for dinner tonight?"

Blaine smiled "I would love nothing more then to join you two" the two boys had been seeing each other for almost two years now and Blaine had grow apart of the Hummel-Hundons family, but thing always bothered him, Blaine had meet Kurt's father a million times, but not once had Kurt ever said anything about his mother. Clearly Kurt's Mother and father were no longer together but why what had happened and why did Kurt always avoid talking about it. Blaine had tried to bring it up in the past, but it was clearly to him whatever had happened was still bothering Kurt, you could see it in his eyes anytime it was even remotely mentioned. Still Blaine couldn't help but wonder.

"Perfect!" Kurt squealed with excitement rather happy, to be spending the night with his two most loved people

Blaine was lost in his thought and was really listening to Kurt as he talked on, Kurt quickly picked up on this.

"Are you alright?" Kurt frowned a little

"Hm? , Yes I'm fine I was Just thinking... more wondering... its nothing I assure you" Blaine had a slight smiled on his face

Kurt looked him in the eyes and squeezed the young boys hand "Whatever it is you can tell me, were suppost to be open about everything remember?"

"Its just, you always talk about your father, how come i never hear a thing about your mother? I would love to meet her"

"But you've seen Carole" Kurt replied softly

"No, I mean your mother, someone with such beauty and grace must have an angle of a mother. No?" Blaine tried not to push Kurt to much on the topic

"Oh um, I-I,….. I don't think you want to see her…" Kurt looked down at his hand

"Please?"

Kurt had a hard ime saying no the Blaine, he knew that if he even looked up for a moment in to the eyes of the Boy he loved there was no way he could say no, but he couldn't help but look at the more then prefect boy holding his hand


	2. Chapter 2

_So someone told me about the lovely fail spelling I had in the last chaper SORRY! haha Im always bad with wording stuff and spelling but hopefuly spell check got it all!_

_also to thos who asked Im not sure if I will write the dinner part (With Kurt Blaine and Burt) I havent picked yet but there will deffs be another cahper after this that will hopfull explane thing thats happened~ Love Ducky _

It was a lovely day birds were singing the sun was shining in between the trees, you couldn't ask for a better day. Blaine watched the house roll by as he looked out the window of the car, he wasn't really sure were they were heading, but Kurt hadn't said a word sense they left the school. Blaine looked up and over the Kurt as he placed his hand on his lap, a smiled graced his face. Kurt glanced over for a moment but quickly put his eyes back on the road, something was clearly bother Kurt but the young dapper boy just couldn't put his finger on it . they were in the car no longer then an hour before Kurt made a turn.

"We are almost there now" The taller boy whispered

Blaine who had been silent the whole ride looked up and around rather confused as a sigh rolled by them

'Lima Cemetery'

Why in the world would they be at a cemetery? did they take a wrong turn? Blaine looked at Kurt, his face said it all, they were in the right place, when Kurt and Blaine had first started dating Kurt had said him parents were no longer together, but Blaine had assumed it was because they split up , it was clear it still bother Kurt and Blaine didn't want to push him on the topic. the idea of his mother being dead never crossed his mind. Kurt didn't look at him he just parked the car and got out quietly. Blaine followed close behind him, un sure of what to say. they walked down one of the rows for a few minutes until Kurt stopped. He let out sigh

"Blaine" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest "I would like you too meet Elizabeth Hummel, My mother" Kurt whispered, a little chocked up

Blaine looked down at the tombstone stone he didn't have words part of him wanted to leave and part of him just wanted to hug Kurt who was clearly in pain, he wanted to make this whole thing essayer for the both of them so he did the only thing he could think of. Blaine started to undo the buttons on his jacket and slid it off, putting it on the ground in from of the tombstone and sat down. Kurt looked down at him wondering what he was doing, had he lost it?

"Hello , Its a lovely day out and I could ask nothing more then to spend it with your son, I've seem to have falling rather hard for him. How rude of me I should introduce myself my name is Blaine"

Kurt stood for a moment as Blaine talked. Kurt couldn't find words, he was to chocked up what was Blaine going to do sit and talk to his dead mother? But Blaine just talked as if there was someone there answering him. Blaine was really going to sit and talk to his dead mother Blaine looked up and Kurt with a slight smile and patted the spot nest to him on his jacket. Kurt could feel his eyes water up as he sat down.

"You don't have to do this you know" Kurt whispered

"I want to, Kurt I love you more they anyone or thing I have ever loved. I would do anything for you"

Kurt could help but let a tear roll down his Rosy but Blaine quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a kiss.

"I love you" Kurt chocked out softly

"I love you too"


End file.
